The black truffle tuber melanosporum is a very specific product, the aroma of which bears no relationship to that of other species of truffles (white truffles, i.e. tuber magnatum, . . . ), the aroma of the black truffle being the most sought after by reason of its exceptional organoleptic qualities.
At the present time, aromatic products intended to confer upon foods the aroma or taste of the black truffle are prepared essentially, either from the juice of the truffles coming from the [appertisation] of fresh truffles, or by the immersion of fresh truffles into food oils. However, it is known that the black truffle is an exceptionally costly product (2,500 French francs per kilogram in 1986 at purchase in the markets) and accordingly aromatic products obtained from fresh truffles are themselves very expensive. More-over, the underproduction of the truffles does not permit satisfaction of the demand for the products.
Additionally, in the case of juices obtained by cooking in an autoclave, the aroma of the final product is largely changed with respect to the aroma of the fresh products, which is the most desirable. In the case of immersion of cold truffles in food oil, the initial aroma is maintained, but the rapid degradation of the truffle, thus immersed in the oil, requires the use of the product during a very short period of time after preparation (on the order of 15 days), which represents a major practical inconvenience. Such a product cannot be industrially conditioned and the user himself must prepare the product a short time before use, and this, as will be understood, only during the period of production of black truffles.
Several substitution products have been synthesized for permitting an aromatization with an aroma approaching that of the truffle: "Truffle Flavor PG7474 or 7074" sold by the Japanese company "Takata Koryo K.K." or "ruffle Flavour37 sold by the English company "Bush Boake Allen LTD". However, there remains the problem of very imperfect substitutes of which the aroma has only a very distant relationship with that of the natural aromatic products. In any case, these products cannot satisfy the great international demand for products of a quality capable of emitting an aroma faithfully reproducing that of the black truffle. In particular in France, the professionals, restaurateurs, trufficulteurs, preservers, radically reject these substitutes which do not change the opinions of connoisseurs.
The present invention proposes to furnish a new process for fabrication of an aromatic product having the odor and taste of the black truffle ("tuber melanosporum"), not requiring use of the natural product itself in such a manner as to avoid all the constraints associated with the use of the natural product, while conferring upon the aromatic product obtained a remarkable fidelity in the reproduction of the organoleptic characteristics of the aroma of the fresh black truffle.
An essential object of the invention is thus to produce a stable aromatic product having the odor and taste of the fresh black truffle, yielding an industrial grade conditioning without alteration of quality, and a distribution throughout the year.
Another essential object is to provide an aromatic product of which the quality is able to satisfy connoisseurs and professionals.
Another object is to permit obtaining this production process from current, available products at minimal expense, and the production of which involves no significant limitation, in order to permit satisfaction of the demand at a reasonable cost.